Oath
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Heba and Atem are doing a song in the school talent show! They'll be friends forever, too! (test one-shot that could become a series!)


H.I.M.: Hi! I'm going to try a one-shot inspired by 'Oath' by Cher Lloyd!

Ra: -stares- Are you in control of Mary or something?!

H.I.M.: Nope! I think she's off writing more of 'You Know I Hate You With all of My Heart, Right?'

Ra: Oh... Any way, we hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two teen that looked identical were back stage at their school talent show. The taller one looked more mature and had sharper features. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair. The tips were maroon, but it was mainly black. His bangs were blond and had 3 extra going up into the black like lightning bolts. He had piercing maroon eyes as well. The shorter boy looked like an innocent version of his look-a-like. In stead of maroon tips, his hair had amethyst tips. He didn't have the 3 extra bangs and his features were childish. His eyes were large, round amethyst orbs. Both were very tan and, though they looked about 13-14, both were 18 years old.

"Atem, are you ready?" the amethyst eyed youth asked. His friend, Atem, turned to him.

"Yes Heba, I am," he replied. The other nodded. Soon two identical looking girls came back stage. Both had short brown hair tipped in green and amethyst bangs. But while one had crystal blue eyes with green and amethyst flecks, the other had green eyes with amethyst and blue flecks. The green eyed girl's name is Maria, and her twin's, the blue eyed girl, name was Mary.

"You guys are up!" Mary chirped, being the younger and more hyper twin. Maria nodded.

"Yeah, what are you two doing again?" she asked. Heba looked at her.

"We're doing 'Oath' by Cher Lloyd," he replied. The girls nodded as the boys made their way out to the stage where their friends were waiting with their instruments. Heba and Atem both grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Domino High! What's up!?" Heba yelled. Atem rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The crowd screamed in response to them. Atem chuckled as he rubbed an ear.

"They sound active," he stated, getting a laugh from the crowd.

"Well, Atem and I are going to sing 'Oath' by Cher Lloyd. Enjoy!" Heba stated as the music started to play.

Heba: _Yo, my best friend, best friend_

_till the very end._

_Cause best friends,_

_Best friends don't have_

_to pretend._

_You need a hand,_

_and I'm right there right_

_beside you._

_You in the dark, I'll be_

_the bright_

_light to guide you._

_'Member all the times,_

_times, times sneaking out_

_of the house? All of_

_the times, times, times_

_that you had the_

_doubts? And don't forget_

_all of the troubles_

_we got into. We got_

_something you_

_can't undo, do._

_Laughing so damn hard._

_Crashed your_

_Dad's new car. All the scars_

_we_

_share. I promise, I swear._

Atem: _Wherever you go, just_

_always remember, that you_

_got a home, for now and forever._

_And whenever you get low,_

_just call me whenever._

_This is my oath to you!_

_Wherever you go, just_

_always remember,_

_you never alone._

_We're birds of a feather._

_And we'll never change, no_

_matter the weather._

_This is my oath to you!_

Heba: _I know I drive you crazy, hm,_

_sometimes._

_I know I call you lazy,_

_and that's most times, _

_But you complete me, and _

_that's no lie._

_You are my tuxedo, and_

_I'm your bowtie._

_We in the car,_

_sing, sing, singing our_

_song._

_Rocking the building, tearing_

_like we're king kong, and in my_

_eyes, you can do, do no wrong._

_You got_

_the best friends sing, sing_

_along. _

Atem: _Laughing so damn_

_hard, crashed your dad's new car._

_All the scars we share..._

Heba & Atem: _I promise, I swear!_

Heba: _wherever you go, Just always_

_remember that you got a home, for now_

_and forever! And if _

_you get low, just call me whenever._

Atem & Heba: _This is my oath to you!_

Atem: _Wherever you go, just _

_always remember:_

_You never alone,_

_we're birds of a feather, and _

_we'll never change, no matter_

_the weather!_

Atem & Heba: _This is my oath to you!_

Heba:_ Ohhhhhhhh I'll never let you_

_go Ohhhhhhhh..._

_Waoh, this is my oath to you..._

_Waohhh, just thought that_

_you should know, Ohhhhhhhh..._

Atem:_ Waoh, this is my oath to you!_

Heba:_ yeahhhh, wherever_

_you go, just_

_always remember that you_

_gotta home for now and forever!_

_And if you get low,_

_just call me whenever!_

_this is my oath to you!_

Atem:_ Wherever you go, just_

_always remember you never alone_

_we're birds of a feather and _

_we'll never change, no matter the_

_weather! This is my oath to you!_

Heba:_ Ohhhhhhhh, you should know, you_

_ should know,_

_you should know, Ohhhhhhhh..._

Heba & Atem:_ This is my oath to you!_

_Waohhh, you never alone,_

_we're birds of a feather, Ohhhhhhhh..._

_This is my oath to you!_

"That's all! Hope you liked!" Heba shouted, waving. The crowd cheered really loud, so loud that Atem wondered if America could hear them. 'Nah, that's impossible... Well, not with Jou...' Atem mentally laughed at his own joke. Heba looked to him.

"Hey, Ate?" he asked. Atem looked over to his smaller friend.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be friends no matter what, right?"

Atem smiled.

"Of course Heba. Nothing can separate us."

Heba smiled.

"Good to know."

* * *

H.I.M.: And cut! awesome you two!

Heba: Glad we could help H.M.

H.I.M.: Please review and tell me if I should do the sequel, where Atem and Heba get together! That's right! I want to do a song one-shot series! I need a song to get them together that Heba sings, though... Bye!


End file.
